Call it Karma
by The Day Tripper
Summary: Bella and the girls head to the academy to further their education in music, art and science. But a new clique is in town who brings out the secrets even they forgot to tell each other. First try at short stories.


First day Blogging

Okay I made this because my oh so wonderful friend says my boring life is interesting so I decided to write about it. I live in a small town population about 600 - 700, it is on and off since the city housewives that move to this "quaint" little town for some peace and quiet only last about a week. When the revelation hits that the closest mall is over an hour away they hit the ground running.

Alice, aka Queen of all that is high fashion, became one of my best friends at the beginning of the school year. She appeared at the end of the rainbow to shine a light on my rainy parade(her words, not mine). She moved here from New York in September and declared that we were going to be best friends forever. I think she chose me to be her friend because she knew I was the biggest fashion loser in the school. She has made it her mission in life to rid my closet of all black clothing, which is all it consists of, and to try and get something other than tennis shoes on my feet, really, is it my fault I'm vertically challenged. Alice is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She is talented beyond belief, the things that woman can do with a paint brush takes my breath away. She claims the world is a canvas and she was born to fill it with color, hence her aversion to my black clothes. She really does have a keen eye and an uncanny ability to see the beauty in even the most mundane. She has always made me feel like I was the most interesting person in the world and since we all know that I'm not, I also consider her to be a saint.

My other partner in crime is Rose. Looking at the two of us side by side you would never assume that we were friends. Rose looks like Aphrodite reincarnated, seriously she is the epitome of all that is feminine. I'm not really sure why she decided to be my friend, as far as I know she's never been friends with anyone. Rose is the only person I know that is more closed off than I has lived next door for as long as I can remember and for as long as I can remember she never so much as looked in my direction, so the day she chose to become my protector will forever be etched in my memory. It's not that there is a whole lot I need to be protected from, but for some reason the girls at this school think I'm an easy target. Rose disagrees and has made it her mission in life to protect me from people who love making my life miserable. One day in 7th grade I was walking home from school when, who I lovingly refer to as the soul sucking harpies, Jessica and Lauren decided that they really needed to see what I was carrying in my backpack. I was lying on the ground silently whimpering while Lauren kept yanking on my hair that she had wrapped around her hands and Jessica was trying to pry my bag from my body. All I could think about was how if my hair was pulled much harder eventually my entire scalp would come off and that if they had just asked I would have handed my bag over, I really wasn't that attached to my school books. To say I was startled when my face hit the ground and I heard Lauren scream would have been the understatement of the year. I looked up to see a chunk of Lauren's hair secured tightly in Roses fist. Unfortunately for Lauren it was no longer attached to her head. Rose calmly flipped her own hair over her shoulder and told the harpies that if they knew what was good for them they would find someone else to pick on. I very rarely have any more problems with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb anymore. Since that day Rose and I have been thick as thieves. My friend Alice is coming so bet...

"Hey Izzy you'll never guess what I got!" Alice sings from downstairs. ter go BYE!

I quickly shut my scratched up white laptop shoved it under my queen size bed repeating the mantra act natural in my head as I ran to my bedroom door tripping over clothes and forgotten school papers to open the door before she did.

* whoosh *

* BANG! *

An loud groan escapes from my throat as I land on my butt with a loud thud the carpeted floor cushions my fall but only a little. My hands fly up to rub the huge red blotch that is most likely on my forehead from the wooden door. I shut my eyes on instinct and curse whoever gave me this cruel fate to forever by on my ass.

"Oh I see the floor decided to jump up and bite you in the ass" then she dramatically sighs "again." I hear a light chuckle escape her lips

"How in gods name do you find this situation funny Alice?" suddenly the light chuckles turned into loud snorts of laughter "YO...UR...F...A...CE!" Was what I heard through her pig intimidation which is now very annoying!

"Alice" I warn with another groan I open my eyes and see that Alice is standing in the the doorway, with her whole face turning red from suppressed laughter. I am about to warn her again when she holds up one finger and runs out of the room, I listen and hear her running down the stairs and out the front door.

Suddenly I can hear a burst of laughter through my open window which is facing the street. I quickly scramble to my feet and stick my head out the window to yell at Alice.

"I can hear you!"she looks up and sees my face she goes deathly quiet then she falls to the ground laughing make incoherent words come through her mouth. I hear car rev its engine from next door knowing that Rose will be running out of her car to see the commotion. I jump out the window on to the tree and land somewhat easily next to Alice. It sucks that the only thing I am good at is climbing trees but hey take what they give you right?

Rose jogs up to my house in a messy pony tail denim shorts and a pink tank top covered with smudges of grease.

"Hey...Alice? Izzy whats up with her?" Rose turned to me hooking her thumb at Alice while looking at me. The hyena dies down and answers for me."Iz ran into the door and fell on her booty you should have seen her face!"

"Oh Iz the ground just can't stay away from you" and the five year old in me really wanted to stick my tongue at her so I did "Ehhhh!"

"Wow!" Rose and Alice said together "Heyyy JINX Darn" I had to start laughing because of what dorks they are.

"God you are dorks what am I going to do with you guys?"

"Love us until the day we die!" Alice yelled "Pay me the twenty dollars you owe me from last weeks bet." Rose said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Hey I already love ya Alice and Rose here you go" I grumbled while I pulled my wallet from my back pocket fishing out a twenty.

"So are you guys excited for school next week we finally get to wear colors! Which reminds me I you guys new outfits with your own style I know I know but they are absolutely terrific guess who designed them?...Me!"

"Okay Alice stop the chit chat and show us them already" I gave Rose a thankful glance for stopping Alice mid rant.

"Yay! okay lets go upstairs thats were I left all the shopping bags!" Alice squealed I had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

RPOV

"I had the moving truck go to the loft so when we get back from classes we can just unload all of our stuff also this weekend we have to go to the art store to pick up some more supplies since we have a whole room that is empty, we can just use it as the study room and maybe a music room to since we haven't done any "squeeze" stuff in a year" Alice said while giving Iz a playful elbow nudge to the arm while mentioning squeeze our old band name.

"Well I thought that we could rent it out to make extra money" Iz piped up she always trying to make a little extra cash here and there I don't know why though her family is one of the richest in the neighborhood.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea we could just put a flier on the bulletin board" I said making a little cash never hurt though.

"Yeah? sure what ever floats your banana boat, oh by the way I am paying for the first months bill so my dad can feel happy about himself. You know the whole I am sorry for making you life miserable please forgive me spiel. Anyways this is where my new home will be for the next year god guys I wonder what the music rooms like you guys want to take a peek?" There goes her verbal diarrhea watch out its contagious.

"Uh no duh Iz what else would we do?"I said because seriously there are always really cute guys in Izzys department apparently this year though there are 6 new students I am going to bet my new paint brushes that they are pretty hot.

We entered the room I saw many boring faces except these six and damn there they were all in group huddled like a clique three "pretty" fake girls blond, blond and fake blond nothing I cant handle if they mess with anyone I will know. Next the guys one was souly focused on his guitar while the fake blond dragged her claws up and down his arm trying to imagine herself as the guitar he was playing, next was the lean shaggy blond with a red haze covering his blue eyes making him look like a druggie nothing interesting, next in my round up was the big burly one that look liked a big teddy bear with his dimples. They were all handsome way out of my league, act cocky it always works there we go brain finally decide to join the conversation after I ogle him for god knows how long. I heard a distant squeal as I ogled from a distance at his tailored school uniform which like all the other guys was the same except his red tie was loosened and he had a rough 5 o'clock shadow

APOV

"Uh no duh Iz what else would we do" said Rosey, We walked into the big oak doors I scanned the crowd to see if Aaron was here yet yes I have had a crush on him for almost three years but we have known each other forever and it is perfectly reasonable for me too O.M.G! He is the cutest thing since my painted prada boots. I started to walk over him keeping him in eyesight straight for course I might have bumped into a couple of people but hey I said sorry at least I think did I have no time to think about manners when Aaron is in the room.

*Squeal*

IPOV

"Uh no duh Iz what else would we do" said Rose, god I cant wait to see the new instruments they must be amazing!

Alice squealed and ran she must really like the instruments... Damn these look really nice I wonder how much that must of cost the school.

They got electric guitars too this year, they must of gotten a donation. I think Alice was talking about a new donation building that is supposed to be dedicated to the donor whats the name again?... hmmm something with a C...I started thinking of the name while found a nice cozy corner with some love sacks, took out my guitar and started playing some random melodies which were sure to land in my next song. Usually playing helps me think and relax.

As I idly start to think about school I wonder who the new "it" music people are going to be this year I mean last year when I visited Alice it was Vikki and Gino they were the nicest and probably the coolest people I have ever met not including Alice and Rose or my mom I think my mom is cool who ever thinks there mom is cool.

Rose sat next to me while Alice ran to talk to Aaron that girl seriously has stalking issues on that guy. I think today they don't have class til 12 and it was 8 Rose got pissed when Alice pulled her out of bed at 6 to get ready I mean when you look at her you would never think she could lift ten shopping bags but hey she does about everyday so Rose should be an easy 10 pounds lighter since all the bags are filled to the brim in clothing and shoes. I chance a look to see if she is still crabby but instead of the sour look I expect instead I see the smirk that is always on her face she must be in a better mood now. I added some lyrics to my melodies and sang to Rose as I closed my eyes and just relaxed it just comes easily to me like walking my brain just has a special quirk I suppose everyday I walk and every day I create a new song and a new melody. I start thinking about college and what we are going to do next year I want to go to Julliard but living in this time you need a scholar ship to go to collage and I am just not that good.

I missed a note but quickly covered it up I thought about the wonderful year that will come and how I am going to spend it with my friends since its Roses and I first year and Alice was here last year we came here a lot but never as much as we wanted I came here just to think and hang but Alice secretly made applications for me and Rose this year. Rose got a art scholar ship and I got a music.

I slowly ended my song and opened my eyes what shocked me was that there was tons of people around me that mirrored my expression. Everyone clapped and gave me compliments I blushed as usual and soon they dispersed. I put my guitar away and continued to walk around the room suddenly I heard a door slam and shouting from outside I wonder who's out there many people acted like it was every day so I just went along soon every one was done stealing glances at me and made for the door I guess all the students in here have different music schedules. I found Rose and walked towards the door arm and arm we would see Alice later she always has her hands full when shes around Aaron...

Apov

I jump up and gave Aaron a hug he didn't hug me back like he usually does. I looked and him and saw that he had the expression that he had been caught peeing in public I immediately stepped back.  
"What's wrong?" I asked I saw his eyes shift to a pretty blonde who might I say a little jealous. "Who are you?" she sneered. " I am Aaron's girlfriend" A little taken aback by her rudeness realization crossed her features and she looked like she was going to castrate Aaron "Who are you?" I say finding this situation a little weird since I was just hugging him " I'm his other girlfriend."

* * *

**Hi, looking for a quirky Beta Reader. Just PM me and we can help my terrible grammar and spelling.**


End file.
